Tod's Big Mistake
by Gabrielgamer991
Summary: Tod loses Vixey, and now he will try to find out a way on how to get her back This is my first FanFic so don't expect pro writer literature, but I will always to achieve that level of story-telling
1. Another

Tod's Big Mistake

Chapter 1: Another

"Tod, Tod, Tooood?" Vixey calls out as she looks for Tod in their burrow. It was near midnight. _Where the heck is he?_ She thinks to herself. After a few minutes, Vixey —knowing that Tod was capable of defending himself if anything happened— decides to just leave it be and starts walking over to her bed, she was about to lay down when she hears something moving around outside, she stops in her tracks and looks at the exit of the burrow. _I should go see what that was,_ she thinks as she starts heading to the exit

"BOO!" Tod was standing in front of Vixey

Vixey screams as she loses her balance and falls on her back.

"TOD!" Vixey exclaims angrily "I told you to not to never do that, you scared the living hell out of me." Vixey struggles to get up.

"Oh c'mon I was trying to have fun" Tod says trying to hold back his laughter

"Ok, you had your fun, NOW HELP ME GET UP PLEASE!" Vixey commands

Tod walks over to Vixey and helps her up. She stares at Tod for a second before walking over to her bed

"You're sleeping outside today" Vixey in a serious tone

"Why?" Tod asks puzzled

"Because," she lays down in her bed of leaves "you scared me, after I told you countless times not to do it"

"Oh c'mon, let loose for a while." Tod flops down his ears and looks at Vixey with a depressed face

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you" Vixey says in a soft tone "fine, you can sleep with me, but DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN OK?!" Tod nods in agreement then smiles. They head off to their respective beds. Once Tod gets to his bed he lies down and looks at Vixey, appreciating her shiny red and white fur... Man, _she looks nice_ , I'll _tell you what_ , Tod thinks before going to sleep, _she sure is..._

Psst, Tod... Tod... Get up" whispers a soft female voice outside the burrow. Awoken from his nap, Tod starts groaning as he struggles to get up. "Vixey?" Tod asks tiredly, stretching his paws and back. He lets out a big yawn.

"No Tod, it's me, Jennie" Jennie whispers

"Jennie!" Tod jumps to his feet and thumps his head on the solid dirt above him. He exclaims in pain "Jennie, What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I want to do something fun"

"This late at night?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, it's the only time your sister won't bother you."

Tod stops for a moment before telling Jennie he was going to check on Vixey. When Tod gets to Vixey's bed, he finds out she was not there. _Where's Vixey?_ He thought, _maybe she went to get something, I should probably tell Jennie to leave._ Tod turns around and walks over to Jennie "uh... Jennie, I can't tonight, I just remembered I have things to get done" Tod softly whispers

"C'mon Tod, I just wanna have some fun." Jennie walks inside the burrow and sits down.

"You can't be here Jennie, Vixey's not here and–––"

"Aw, that's too bad" Jennie says sarcastically. She walks over to Tod and starts to nuzzle him, she then throws Tod to the pile of leaves which was his bed.

"Jennie NO! PLEASE!" Tod tries to fight Jennie off of him.

"TOD!?" A dismayed female voice exclaims

"Vixey! Oh! It's not what it looks like!" Tod was panicking as he tries to move Jennie–– who unfortunately, was on top of him––Jennie then gets off of Tod and spots Vixey. "Hi, I heard about you, you're Tod's sister" Jennie says

"Sister? Ugh l, Tod, really? You lying scum!" Vixey snaps as she crawls inside the burrow

"Then what are you to him?" Jennie asks as she approaches Vixey

"I used to be his girlfriend." Vixey says depressed. Her feelings were hurt, and Tod knew it. Tod stares at Jennie and runs behind Vixey

"Vixey wait! I c––"

"You what?" Vixey growls "you're gonna clear this up? You're just gonna apologize to me? No Tod, it's too late for that. Tod... How could you do this to me? I trusted you." Vixey's voice started breaking "I loved you more than anything, I should've let you die." Vixey was now sobbing at this point. Tod slowly approaches Vixey and nuzzles her. "But Vixey, I––"

"No Tod, I don't want to hear it" Vixey exclaims as she steps away from Tod annoyed at his nuzzling

"VIXEY! Tod yells "I'm–––"

"Oh, now you're screaming?! You think you're so good don't ya? I should've let you die!" Vixey's sadness turned into anger that built along with every sentence

Tod was stunned at what Vixey had just told him "Vix–––"

"Bup, bup, bup, bup! Save it, I don't wanna hear another word out of you." Vixey runs towards Tod and abruptly stops in front of him, causing Tod to lose his balance and fall on his back "don't you _EVER_ talk to me again, are we clear?" Vixey barks furiously at Tod. Tod gets up slowly, analyzing what Vixey just told him

"Bu––"

Vixey cuts Tod short "I said, ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"Yes Vixey" Tod replies slowly. Vixey–– angry at what just happened–– sprints away, leaving Tod behind. The only thing he could do now was watch as Vixey runs off. He sits down and bows his head in sadness, feeling guilty for what he has done

"Vixey..."

 **Ending song**

 **How to Save a Life — The Fray**

 **Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

 **He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

 **He smiles politely back at you**

 **You stare politely right on through**

 **Some sort of window to your right**

 **As he goes left and you stay right**

 **Between the lines of fear and blame**

 **You begin to wonder why you came**

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **Let him know that you know best**

 **'Cause after all you do know best**

 **Try to slip past his defense**

 **Without granting innocence**

 **Lay down a list of what is wrong**

 **The things you've told him all along**

 **Pray to God, he hears you**

 **And I pray to God, he hears you**

 **And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **As he begins to raise his voice**

 **You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

 **Drive until you lose the road**

 **Or break with the ones you've followed**

 **He will do one of two things**

 **He will admit to everything**

 **Or he'll say he's just not the same**

 **And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **How to save a life**

 **How to save a life**

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

 **Somewhere along in the bitterness**

 **And I would have stayed up with you all night**

 **Had I known how to save a life**

 **How to save a life**

 **How to save a life**


	2. Abandoned

Tod's Big Mistake

Chapter 2: Abandoned

"Big Mama, Big Mama!" Vixey yells out while running to Big Mama's tree. Big Mama was cleaning up her tree log before she walks out and sees Vixey standing outside.

"Vixey, Honey it's you, oh it's been so long. So tell me, how's Tod?" Big Mama asks

"Actually," Vixey says as she slowly sits down "That's what I came to talk to you about." Vixey flops down her ears sadly

"Oh honey, what happened?" Big Mama asks as she glides down next to Vixey

"Tod's cheated on me" Vixey tells Big Mama. Vixey was softly sobbing after she said those words. Big Mama walks up to Vixey and leans next to her, patting her soft fur.

"You don't know that" Big mama tries to comfort Vixey, "they might have just talked." Big Mama said that in an effort to cheer Vixey up —not knowing what had unfolded just minutes ago—

"I caught them Big Mama, they were inside the den… loving each other"

Big Mama was shocked at the fact, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, a million thoughts raced through her mind as to why Tod would do something like that. She tells Vixey that she was gonna visit Tod. After she flies away she starts to mumble to herself as to why Tod would do that, that wasn't him, that wasn't the Tod she knew.

When she gets to the forest she starts looking for Tod, yelling out his name in hopes that he would hear her.

"Big Mama?" Tod asks softly

"Yes Tod, it's me" Big Mama Says as she was landing in front of Tod. Tod was upset, but he hid it well, so well that Big Mama never even noticed

"Do you know how disappointed I am in you Tod?"

"About what?" Tod asks puzzled

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me mister, you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Is this about Vixey?" Tod asks

"Yes Tod" Big Mama answers. She takes a step towards Tod. "You hurt her Tod, took her heart and broke it into millions of tiny pieces."

"Is there anything I can do to fix it? I actually feel bad, that was the biggest mistake of my life, I can't live without her" He tries to convince Big Mama that he did not mean to hurt her, but he fails, it just caused big mama to roll her eyes.

"Listen Tod, what you did was unforgivable, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do" Big Mama explains to Tod. She stares at him in disbelieve before flying off. Tod sits down and bows his head, closes his eyes and tears start rolling down. He was upset, gosh I feel worse that when Widow left me here, he thought, what have I done, I just can't live like this. Tod looks up, his eyes red and watery, he wanted Vixey back, but like she told him, it was too late

Tod was sitting on his pile of leaves, upset, moping about Vixey, and occasionally he would get that surge of sadness that would cause him to break down and cry. Jennie sees Tod sitting in his bed, she knew he was upset. She walks over to Tod and sits down next to him

"Oh Tod, you're not still thinking about that dumb vixen are you?" Jennie asks Tod

"Hey, don't talk about Vixey that way!" Tod snaps "just because she's gone doesn't give you the right to call her that!" Tod snaps

"But Tod, she certainly didn't love you, she left you so quickly. She didn't even say goodbye" Jennie lies

"She left me because of _you_!"

"Oh really? Why is that so?"

"You were on top of me!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it ba–––"

"I didn't! I was trying to get you off of me!" Tod interrupts. "And you wanna know something Jennie? We're done!"

"What do you mean by that, Tod?" Jennie asks puzzled

"We're through Jennie" Tod clears up

"Bu––"

"Jennie... Don't, just... Don't." Tod tells Jennie to leave, but she refuses. "I'm not leaving, Tod" Jennie exclaims, Tod acknowledges what Jennie tells him and replies with "Jennie, make this easy on yourself and just go"

"No Tod!"

"JENNIE!" Tod snaps "LEAVE!"

"No!"

Tod was furious now, he started to breathe heavily, his teeth cringed together, Jennie was on his last nerve, and her answering 'no' for the second time infuriated him. "Ok, you know what? GET OUT!" Tod barked in anger

Jennie flashes an angry look at Tod and grunts as she leaves the burrow.

Tod was upset, he knew it. He walks over to his bed and lays down, he places his paws in front of him and rests his bed between them. He was getting back to his senses due to the argument he just had with Jennie, but he was still a bit mad. He couldn't cope with losing Vixey, he sobbed at the thought of it. He decides to get over it, but —as it turns out— was very hard for him.

"Tod?" A soft and warm female voice asks. The stranger slowly squeezes inside the burrow

"Jennie!" Tod yells, not knowing whoever was there "I thought I told you to—" Tod froze, his eyes widened, shocked at what stood before him

 _My god..._

To be continued…


	3. Tod's Big Mistake Chapter 3

Tod's Big Mistake

Chapter 3: Revelations

Tod was shocked, he couldn't believe what was standing before him.

"My god..." Tod exclaims, his jaw dropped

"Yes Tod, it's me" replies the stranger

"MOM! But how did you survive? I heard the gunshot, I–I–I" Tod stammers "I thought you–"

"Died, I know" Tod's mom, Michele, finishes the sentence "The hunter missed me... the bullet brushed me though, I got a bad cut because of it" Michele turns to show the wound caused by the bullet. The wound was small, it looked nothing more than just a flesh wound.

"Wow, that looks pretty rough, are you sure you're okay?" Tod asks worryingly

"Yeah, i'm okay, but enough about me, How are you Tod, How's it been?" Michele softly says

"Well, it's been okay, I guess"

"Is everything okay, what do you mean, _I guess_?"

"Nothing, really"

"Tod, don't say nothing, I know something's up, please tell me" Michele says in a soft and calm tone

"I TOLD YOU, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tod snaps, he stops and sits down slowly and turns away, realizing he had just screamed at his mother. He thinks for a brief moment before turning back "look... I'm sorry, i'm just going through some tough times right now... My girlfriend just broke up with me, I don't know what to do, I-I-I—" Tod's voice started breaking, his feeling shattered at those words

"Tod, it's okay, listen... calm down, alright? I'm sure you'll get over it, move on you know" Michele tries to comfort

"That's the thing, I don't want to move on, I want her back, I love her, and I really do!"

"Well, i'm sure everything will turn out alright"

"I hope" Tod sighs sadly "I'm not sure that will happen... with what happ—" his voice trails off, not wanting his mother to know what happened. Tod looks out the den and notices it was getting dark "look, it's getting dark out and I need some sleep, alright? You can sleep over there" Tod flashes a look where Vixey used to sleep.

"Okay then, goodnight!" Michele says, Tod bids his goodnights.

 **The next morning, somewhere in the preserve...**

Vixey was sitting down, looking over the river in front of her, admiring its beauty, her red fur shining from the sun, the small pecks in her tail waving from the wind.

"You ready to go baby?" a deep male voice says, as the male fox makes his way towards Vixey

"Yeah" Vixey happily answers, a grin coming over her face, she gets up and starts walking towards the male fox

"So, Brandon... What are we gonna do now, where are we going?"

"Not sure" Brandon states

"Well, how about you go back to the den..." Vixey gives Brandon a soft kiss "...And I'll stay out here okay?

"Alright, just be careful"

"Don't worry" Vixey says "I will"

"Okay" Brandon replies as he walks away

Vixey goes back to watching the river. She decides to leave the river and walk around the woods for a bit. She spots a dirt trail and chooses to follow it.

As she follows the dirt trail, she notices a familiar cliff, and a red figure sitting at the end. She makes her way to the red figure, but does not approach it, she can hear the figure talking to himself, murmuring

"Vixey, I'm sorry, I love you, I need you, can't live without you" The figure murmurs. The figure now became clear, it was Tod. He was alone at that cliff, at least that's what he thought, not knowing Vixey was standing right behind him, listening to his every word "Vixey, I want you back"

 _I miss you..._


End file.
